I am all of me
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: This is going to be a story about Shadow discovering his past. Enjoy! Better summary in the story, so check it out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related to the Sonic industry. I just write fan fictions of it.

Summary: This is going to be a story about shadow finding out about his past. The events take place after the game of 'Shadow The Hedgehog ™'. Shadow gets vital information from Sonics long lost past, of the experiments Dr. Robotnik. He then finds out that he is being watched and no one will let him know… Unless he does it himself, with any amount of force necessary.

I am all of me…

By: Shadow H3art The Clone

(Shadow has just finished defeating his arch enemy, Sonic in a very gruesome battle to the death. But something is still holding him back, as he takes Sonics Chaos Gem.)

Shadow stood over the fallen blue hedgehog, his nemeses, named Sonic. Sonic was completely covered in battle scars, bruises and cuts, as well as unconscious, but little did Shadow know, during the battle between him and Sonic, he was stabbed. A liquid was leaking from his side. The substance, to his knowledge, was unknown. It was dark black mixed with a bright red matter, streaking the black, and it started to pour steadily. 'God damn, I'm bleeding' added Shadow, as he fell to one knee. He took the gem he stole earlier from Sonic, and cradled it. He smiled as he saw the precious gems shine. He looked back over to the badly beaten Sonic, but this time pity overwhelmed him, and a flashback jolted amongst his memories, but it wasn't at all very clear. He briefly saw one figure, one unconscious figure, Sonic.

Shadow remained unable to speak. He stood back up and walked over to Sonic. "Does this hedgehog know more then what he knows?" asked Shadow as he talked to him self, aloud.

He bent down to the fallen hedgehog, and touched as he yelled Chaos Control. The immense bright light flashed over both figures. Eventually the flash subsided, revealing both figures new and rejuvenated. "What do you know about me, hedgehog. I need to know. Your life is on the line!" declared shadow as he turned around to look up at the sky, with his arms folded.

Sonic slowly rose to his feet, somewhat angered by Shadows previous actions in inflicting pain to him, but it subsided. Sonic knew Shadow was too strong. "What are you talking about?" asked the dazed hedgehog as Shadow grabbed a hold of Sonics skin and wrenched it in his hands.

"Don't play stupid! You know who I am, and what I was created for. NOW TELL ME!" yelled Shadow as he totally got caught up in the moment.

Sonic still remained a little dazed, but the pain began to surge all over his body. Sonic then also started to have flashbacks…

(Flash Back)

He was captured, strapped down to a table as many scientists began pricking needles in his body. He wasn't sure why for. He didn't even know how he ended up there. The scientists began to part as they closed the door behind them. "Well, I guess this is my ticket out of here!" Grimaced Sonic, as he attempted to snap the material that kept him bonded on the table.

He was successful, as the material snapped off, releasing him from the tables grip that kept affixed on it. He began to look around. He noticed on one of the computers that there was a beeping message that read, 'Project: Shadow 001 commencing…' and underneath a rather large time frame was set. HE looked at the bottom of the large computer screen. There was a small description describing what the project was for and what purpose it was going to serve. He gasped. He read: …The patient, Sonic The hedgehog, was used to as the base of the DNA, as we removed it from him… The sole purpose of the project is to terminate…' but just then the door began to open, and the scientist had return carrying massive weapons.

Sonic was greatly perturbed by his findings. He dashed past the scientist, as the building went on a red alert, and later with Sonic escaping from Dr. Robotniks facility.

(End Flashback)

As Sonic was remembering what was going on he was also explaining it verbally to Shadow as both anger and joy filled him. He was created only to kill, and was created from his arch enemy, Sonic. This completely overwhelmed him. Was Sonic really… his 'father', the one that gave him life? Was he the one that he was destined to kill? Shadow fell to his knee's as his head began to hurt. Too much pain filled his mind. Everything overwhelmed him.

Just then a gunshot was heard. It hit Sonic. Shadow looked up and saw the blue hedgehog. Sonic fell abruptly, as he revealed the gun wound in his back. 'Some one is watching me…' added Shadow, as he swiftly made his way over to the blue hedgehog. He couldn't lose the one that created him. The one thing he was designed of. As much as he hated Sonic, he didn't want to lose another part of his past. He picked up the wounded hedgehog, and began to walk towards Dr. Eggman's research facility.

After several hours of walking, he made it there. He climbed through several sets of stairs, as he made it to the medical lab. He saw no one there. He picked up the phone as he called upon a medical robot to come, and heal Sonic. After this, he knew he needed to find Dr. Eggman, and demand why his life was to be kept a secret. He walked down a hallway, leading to Dr.Eggmans computer room. He saw the large figure. " Dr.Eggman. You lied! You lied about my past and I don't like liars!" yelled Shadow, as he drew a small pistol, like gun from around his waist.

"What are you talking about he silly hedgehog? I never lied to you…" Trembled the fat doctor.

Shadow smiled. "Are you afraid to tell me the truth or can you TELL the truth?" added Shadow as he lowered it from a direct aim to Eggman.

The doctor nodded. 'So I am being watched!' added Shadow in his mind, just then an explosion was emitted in the lab, blowing up the small region were Eggman. 'SHIT!'

Shadow began to run towards the medical room. The robot left, as it was not present at all. Sonic was left in an arm cast. "What the hell just happened?"

"No time to explain! We got to get out of here!" yelled Shadow as he peered out of the window.

Shadow saw many military helicopters hover near the building. "We got to escape through the bottom of the facility. I know where the underground escape route is. I wasn't in this facility for nothing. Follow me… ohhh, we need to quicken our pace. If we slow down, we could be killed." explained Shadow as he looked at the intimidated hedgehog.

Sonic nodded and both figures ran through the halls leading up to the underground passageway, when explosions were heard, probably from the helicopters. "Don't slow down, hedgehog, I'm not slowing down to save your ass!" added Shadow as vigorously as he could, as both kept up a very fastened pace.

With in seconds, before the building collapsed, they arrived to the underground tunnel. "I think I have been followed by the military, and I assume they don't want me to know about my past!" declared Shadow as he slammed his fist into his opened hand.

"But why, that doesn't make any sense!" replied the blue hedgehog, as he pondered and felt his arm hurt, as he fell to the ground from sheer pain.

"Because If I knew my past, I could turn against my original goal, my purpose in life; to kill you"

To be continued…


End file.
